Mariposas de cristal
by Nixie-nix
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Bella hubiera dado a luz a gemelas? ¿y que pasaría si una de ellas termina viviendo con los Vulturis por culpa de su tío Emmett? ¿ podrá ablandar el corazón de uno de los mas sádicos vampiros? Eso y mucho mas. Este fics lo subo en dos paginas diferentes así que NO es plagio.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prefacio**  
_

_No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de la más profunda fuente del destino-anónimo_

Si pudieras elegir de quien enamorarte ¿lo harías? Si pudieras saber tu futuro ¿lo averiguarías? Si le pudieras decir "te amo" ¿se lo dirías? Y si tuvieras que dejar a tu familia para estar a su lado… ¿aceptarías ese sacrificio? Nunca pensé tener que contestar esas preguntas, así como nunca pensé terminar enamorada de él pero, como acabo de comprobar, mi vida nunca fue como la planearon… más bien todo lo contrario.

Mi vida era un lecho de rosas pero toda rosa también tiene espinas. Tengo una hermana gemela que la adoro con todo lo que soy, Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Tengo dos padres sobreprotectores pero que solo quieren mi felicidad, Edward y Bella Cullen.

Tengo los tres mejores abuelos de todo el mundo: Charlie Swan, quien me enseña las cosas básicas de la vida.

Esme Cullen, quien me da todo el amor y apoyo del que es posible.

Carlisle Cullen, quien me enseña medicina y me enseña los pro y contra de la vida.

Tengo cuatro tíos fantásticos: Emmett Cullen que es quien me divierte y alegra… además de enseñarme a jugar a los videos juegos

Jasper Cullen Hale quien me entrena y me aconseja, es mi tío preferido.

Rosalie Cullen Hale que es quien me enseña cómo ser una mujer pero a la vez que no dependa de ningún hombre.

Alice Cullen quien me enseña todo sobre la moda y con la que voy de compras.

También tengo un cuñado-mascota que me divierte en todo y me ayuda a entrenar cuando tío Jasper no está, él es Jacob Black.

También tengo un novio que, más bien, se imprimo de mi. Seth Cleawater quien lo quiero mucho pero mis sentimientos solo llegan hasta una amistad… pero lo que él siente hacia mí es mucho más que eso.

Y como toda familia "perfecta" también surgen enemigos: Los Vulturis, quienes habían querido acabar con migo y con mi gemela, Nessie, pero todo salió bien cuando se dieron cuenta de que éramos simples hibridas.

Nessie y yo tenemos dones bastantes buenos. El don de mi gemela es poder transmitir sus pensamientos por medio del tacto mientras que el mío es el de bloquear cualquier don que quisiera, una simple mirada y PAF don bloqueado.

Mi familia no es perfecta, ninguna lo es, pero aun así nos amamos con locura. Todo iba perfecto, como siempre lo quise pero, por desgracia, al destino le gustan los juegos… y yo soy uno de sus peones.

Soy Ninfa Amelie Cullen… y esta es mi historia.

Buenas noches/días/tardes

Este es mi primer fic asique espero que les guste y que me puedan ayudar a mejorar porque no soy muy buen en esto (al menos en mi opinión)

Soy de actualizar rápido pero los capítulos de veces en cuando serán un poco más cortos.

Besos y espero que disfruten mi historia.

PD: Si quieren saber cómo me imagino a Ninfa, seria la chica de mi foto de perfil.


	2. Vida cotidiana

_Abre tus ojos, mira dentro. ¿Estás satisfecho con la vida que estás viviendo?- Bob Marley_

La tenue luz del sol que se escapaba de las nubes grises me dio en lleno en la cara, obligándome a despertar.

Normalmente siempre me quejo de no querer levantarme, de no querer hacer nada, etc pero hoy tenía mas energía de la acostumbrada. Sabía que si no me levantaba mis padres vendrían y me levantarían por sus propios medios o Nessie, mi malévola gemela, vendría y me tiraría un jarrón de agua helada, cortecía de Jacob.

Despues de suspirar me levanté y entré al baño de mi habitación. Me miré al espejo y me dí cuenta de que mi pelo era un insulto para el jardín de mi abuela Esme y un alabo para la selva Amazónica. Me metí a la ducha esperando que la selva que tenía en la caeza desapareciera y le diera paso a algo mas limpio y ordenado. Suprimí un pequeño grito cuando el agua helada cayó sobre mi suave piel pero rápidamente se calentó.

Estuve unos minutos bañándome, secándome y desenrredandome. Cuando sali del baño, envuelta en una toalla, vi que sobre mi cama habia algunas prendas dobladas.

_Alice _pensé con una sonrisa divertdia.

Cuando estuve vestida con el lindo conjunto que me dio mi tía (una minifalda a cuadros a juego con una remera manga larga de color gris claro que dice "I love the Rock and Roll" y unas converse grises) me dirigi al tocador y me maquille con colores neutros, además deje mi pelo suelto con sus perfectas ondulaciones. Cuando estuve lista baje a desayunar.

-¡Buenos días!-saludé con mi acostumbrada sonrisa, todos me sonrieron.

Mi abuelo Carlisle se encontraba sentado en su sillón con un libro sobre la medicina en mano; mi abuela Esme estaba cocinando junto con mi mamá; mi papá estaba jungando un juego de ajedrez contra mi tío Jasper; mis tias Rose y Alice se encontraban ojeando variedades de revistas de moda; mi tío Emmett estaba jugando a la play con Jacob y Seth mientras mi hermana miraba atentamente las trampas que hacia mi tío.

-ven a desayunar, Ninfa-me pidió mi mamá, yo mi dirigí a la cocina, le di un beso en la mejilla y me sente a desayunar.

-mmm… excelente como siempre-las felicité a mi abuela y a mi mamá, ambas sonrieron

Desayune tranquilamente mientras oía las quejas de Jacob sobre que mi tío Emmett era un tramposo, lo cual es cierto, y las ridículas excusas de este ultimo.

-¿Cómo es posible que un aliens haya interferido en el mando de Jacob en vez de tu mano?-le preguntó mi hermana burlándose de las excusas baratas de mi tío

-pero es cierto, Nessie-se defendió Emmett-es solo que tú no lo notaste porque estabas distraída-añadió como si fuera obvio

-Emmett deja en paz a mi niña-le regañó mi padre-y Ninfa termina de desayunar que llegaran tarde al instituto-yo solo asentí mientras terminaba mis deliciosos Hot Cakes.

Cuando terminé de desayunar fui a mi habitación, agarré mis utiles para el instituto y me fui junto con Nessie en su Mercedes rojo, un "pequeño" detalle de cuando cumplió 5 años, a pesar de que yo podía ir en mi Porche azul.

-instituto… que molesto-bufó Nessie mientras veía por la carretera

-lo se pero todo sea por mantener el secreto-dije imitando el tono de voz de mi abuelito Carlisle, Nessie rió

-hoy salgo con Jacke-me informó con una gran sonrisa-dijo que me tenia una sorpresa-no pude contener la sonrisa de felicidad al ver la emoción de mi hermana

-espero que se la pasen bien-le dije mientras revisaba que no me faltaba nada en la mochila

-¿y tu como vas con Seth?-me preguntó con la curiosidad escrita en su rostro, yo solo miré para otro lado dándole a entender que no me apetecia hablar sobre ese tema, ella entendió mi gesto y no pregunto nada mas durante el trayecto al instituto.

Desde que me enteré todo sobre la imprimación y de que yo era la de Seth, las cosas habían empeorado un poco. Yo ya no le podía hablar a Seth en la cara sin sentirme culpable al saber que él esta aferrado a mí. No podía pensar en él como algo mas que un amigo, talves sea un poco dura ya que él no tiene la culpa pero no podía dejar de sentirme enfadada con migo misma a pesar de que todos me decían que nadie tiene la culpa de todo esto… que son cosas de la naturaleza. Por el contrario, Nessie se tomó mas que bien el ser la imprimación de Jacob ya que él siempre la ha protegido y la ha amado como nadie a podido. A veces me hubiera gustado tener la suerte de Nessie pero después recuerdo que cada quien forma su propia suerte… solo que yo aun no se como.

Llegamos al instituto mas rápido de lo que hubiera creido ¿o es que a mí se me perdió la noción del tiempo?

Bajamos del auto ya estacionado y las caras de babosos junto con las de envidia no se hicieron esperar.

-siempre lo mismo, esto es muy monótono-se quejó Nessie colocándose un mechon de su cobriso cabello detrás de su oreja.

La entiendo a la perfeccion. A pesar de tener 8 años nuestra apariencia eran las de unas chicas de 16 y eso ocasionaba varios litros de babas desperdiciados por el piso, lastima que Nessie tiene novio y yo no conozco a nadie lo suficiente atractivo como para estar en una relación seria.

Las clases fueron tan aburridas como las de ayer, por suerte Nessie y yo tenemos todas las clases juntas ya que nunca nos separamos… a menos de que ella tenga una cita con Jacke.

Despues del instituto ella se dirigió a la Push para su cita con su lobo preferido mientras que yo me dirigía al hospital, a pie porque mi "querida" hermanita me dijo que me haría mejor caminar, a visitar a mi abuelito Carlisle ya que me encantaba visitarlo en su ámbito de trabajo.

Entre al blanco edificio y me dirigí rápidamente a la barra en donde atienden.

-buenos días, Paige-le saludé a la joven secretaria que estaba atendiendo

-hola Ninfa ¿vienes a ver a tu abuelo?-me preguntó mientras organizaba unos papeles

-sip-conteste agregándole "p" a mi respuesta-¿esta en su consultorio?-Paige dejo esos papeles aun lado mentras revisaba otros

-esta en cirugía-me respondió mirándome con sus ojos marrones-pero puedes esperarlo en su consultorio-yo asentí mientras me dirigía al consultorio de mi abuelito

Camine por los pasillos que estaban atestados por doctores y enfermeras hablando frenéticamente como si estuvieran en medio de un antro. Paspe por la guardería del hospital en donde habia niños jugando, la mayoría pasaban los cinco años.

Entre al consultorio de mi abuelito, el lugar era todo blanco con sus diplomas en las pareces, un escritorio, sillas y una camilla. Me sente en la silla frente al escritorio esperando que la cirujia de mi abuelito terminara pronto ya que no tenia intenciones de quedarme a dormir en su consultorio

A los veinte minutos mi abuelo apareció con sus manos sujetando centenares de papeles.

-Paige me dijo que me esperabas-me informó sentandose frente a mi-espero que la espera no te halla sido dura-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que yo era bastante impaciente

-no-negue también sonriendo-dormí unos 10 minutos-él rio con ganas

Estuvimos un rato hablando del instituto, las epidemias, mi futuro "prometedor", su relación con Esme (a pesar de que no sea de mi incumbencia) hasta que una pareja junto con una pequeña entraron al consultorio.

-buenos noches Dr Cullen-le saludó el hombre estrechándole la mano a mi abuelo.

El hombre no pasaba los 25 años, su pelo era de un perfecto color caoba que hacia juego con su piel medio oscura, sus ojos eran casi negros.

-muy buenas noches a ambos-les saludó mi abuelo.

La mujer del hombre era el polo opuesto de él, no pasaba los 23 años, era de tez blanca, su pelo era rubio casi dorado y sus ojos eran de un espectacular azul.

La mujer sostenía a una pequeña niña que era el calco de su madre, los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo, la misma piel y tal parecía que no pasaba los 4 años.

-¿esta con pacientes?-le preguntó el hombre mirándome apenado, mi abuelo rio

-no, no, es mi nieta Ninfa-dijo presentándome-Ninfa ellos son la familia Robinnson, Josue-dijo señalando al hombre-Marissa-a la mujer-y su hija Charlotte-dijo señalando a la niña que sonreía en los brazos de su madre.

-un placer-dije con educación, ambos dos me sonrieron

-¿vienen por una revicion o tienen una incomodidad?-les preguntó mi abuelo volviendo a su tono medico

-revicion-respondió Marissa mientras dejaba a Charlotte en la camilla

Mi abuelo comenzó a revisar a Charlotte con sumo cuidado, así estuvo por unos minutos hasta que la alzó en sus brazos y se la tendió a la madre.

-por el momento no presenta ninguna anomalía-respondió un poco serio-pero aun hay que seguir revisándola-ambos padres asintieron y después de decir muchas cosas mas se fueron

-¿esa niña esta grave?-pregunté con un poco de temor en la voz, mi abuelo despegó sus dorados ojos para concentrarlos en mis verdes ojos.

-su tiempo de vida es muy corto-respondió con pena en la voz-a lo sumo vivirá hasta el año que viene-pude sentír como una lagrima se deslizaba por mis mejillas

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?-pregunté

-leucemia-respondio con tristesa

A las 10pm ya estaba en mi casa ya que decidí quedarme con mi abuelito hasta que terminara su turno.

-me encanta que llegues tan temprano-me dijo mi padre con sarcasmo cuando entré junto con mi abuelito

-perdon pero es que la medicina me llamaba-le respondí en broma

-Ninfa mejor cena y después ve a dormir-me recomendó mi madre, yo asentí mientras me dirigía al comedor en donde Nessie cenaba.

Despues de la cena m dirigí a mi habitación que, gracias a Dios, era para mi sola. Me puse mi pijama de Victoria Secret´S que me regaló mi tía Alice para mi anterior cumpleaños y me acoste en mi comoda y calentita cama.

Esa era mi típica vida: me levantaba, ya sea por mis propios medios o por los medios de los demás, desayunaba, iba al instituto, a la salida me iba al hospital y volvia a casa a la noche.

En mi opinión era mi vida perfecta… al menos hasta hoy.

**Hola! espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Este capitulo no ha sido muy divertido pero apenas es el primero.**

**Besos!**


	3. La noticia

_La noticia _

_La vida es como una caja de bombones, nunca sabes lo que te va a tocar-Forrest Gump_

Quería levantarme, pero el sueño me ganó una vez más y ¿Quién soy yo para contradecirle al sueño?

Estaba plácidamente medio dormida hasta que me desperté completamente al sentir que el agua helada hacia contacto con mi piel.

-¡Nessie, Jacke!-les grité cuando los vi salir corriendo de mi habitación, este último con un balde vacío en mano.

Después de desperezarme me dirigí al baño para darme una pequeña ducha rápida ya que, por la hora, llegaría tarde al instituto.

Me duché, peiné, maquille y vestí (una remera de tiritas blanca con una campera de jeans, a juego con una pollera rosada un poco más arriba de la rodilla) sin muchos ánimos.

Al bajar las escaleras no salude con mi usual "¡buenos días!" ya que supuse que no sería un buen saludo ante el ambiente funerario que reinaba en la casa.

-papá-me dirigí directamente a él, quien se encontraba sentado con mi mamá en el sillón de dos, toda la familia también estaba reunida-Nessie y Jacke me tiraron una cubeta de agua helada ¡otra vez!-me quejé como niña chiquita

-qué lindo, corazón-me dijo aun con su semblante serio, ¡ni me prestó atención!

-pero…

-Ninfa guarda silencio-me pidió mi madre, si hubiera sido humana estaría llorando pero… ¿Por qué?

-¿Quién murió?-pregunté sentándome al lado de Nessie, quien estaba siendo abrazada por el lobo

-por ahora nadie-varias miradas enojadas se posaron sobre Emmett

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?-pregunté más preocupada, pero nadie me pudo contestar ya que Seth entró rápidamente a la casa

-estamos listos para la pelea, los Vulturis no podrán…-pero guardo silencio al percatarse de mi presencia-ho, hola Ninfa-me saludo como si nada, yo me giré enojada hacia mis padres

-¡¿los Vulturis vendrán?!-grité furiosa, siempre me cuentan todo a lo último

-Ninfa no grites-me pidió mi tía Alice con mirada ausente

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?!-pregunté aun en el mismo tono

-no queríamos preocuparte-me respondió mi abuelito

-¿Nessie lo sabía?-pregunté más tranquila, Jasper estaba utilizando su don, sin duda

-ella estaba presente cuando Alice tuvo la visión-me respondió mi abuelo, suspiré

-¿a qué vienen?-pregunté con el ceño fruncido

-a ver sus crecimientos-me respondió la tía Rose un poco preocupada

-¿no quieren pelea?-pregunté, todos negaron

-pero siempre es bueno estar preparados-agregó Jacob con una pequeña sonrisa, yo también sonreí

-¿Cuándo llegaran?-adoro atacar con preguntas

-mañana, a primera hora de la mañana-respondió tía Alice, yo gruñí

-Ninfa escúchame-me pidió mi padre-no queremos más problemas, es por eso que te voy a pedir que te comportes como una señorita educada, ¿entendido?-eso me hizo enojar

-en otras palabras, me estás pidiendo que sea falsa-apunté tratando de controlar mi enojo, tío Emmett rió

-si así lo quieres ver-me dijo mi padre sin ganas-solo compórtate-yo asentí

-¿y Nessie?-pregunté-¿no hay advertencias para ella?

-estamos más que seguros de que Nessie se comportará-respondió mi madre, mis tíos trataban de contener las risas

-pues perdón por ser la oveja negra de la familia-comenté con sarcasmo, mis tíos rieron mientras mis tías los miraban reprobatoriamente

-nadie dijo que eras la oveja negra, Ninfa-me contradijo mi abuela Esme

-pero lo pensaron-apunté, mi papá rió

-solo pensaban en detenerte si te violas a uno de la guardia-dijo mi padre mientras reía, los demás se unieron a sus risas

-mmm… tengo que admitir que Demetri no está nada mal-me mofé de la situación, mi padre paró de reír al instante

-ni lo sueñes-me dijo en el típico tono del padre sobreprotector, ahora era mi turno de reír

-era broma, papi-le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

-Alice ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?-le pregunto mi abuelo a mi tía, quien se quedo unos segundos en silencio mirando al vacío

-un mes-su respuesta no fue más que un leve suspiro

-¡¿un mes?!-preguntaron mi madre y mi hermana-creí que solo sería un día-comentó Nessie aferrada cada vez más a Jacob

-quieren estar completamente seguros-explicó mi tía duende, mi padre gruñó

-solo espero que esos guardias no se atrevan a acercarse a mis pequeñas-dijo mi papá en gesto protector, Nessie y yo reímos

-querrás decir que ELLAS no se acerquen a los guardias-apuntó tío Emmett burlonamente, Nessie, Jacke y yo le gruñimos

-mamá, papá-los llamé, ambos me miraron-¿podemos faltar al instituto?-Nessie y yo pusimos nuestras mejores caras de niñas buenas, ellos asintieron ahora sonrieron

-pero irán a visitar a su abuelito Charlie-nos avisó mi madre, ambas hicimos un puchero

-está bien-aceptamos rendidas, mi madre sonrió victoriosa

* * *

Nessie y yo nos dirigíamos a la casa del abuelito Charlie en el Mercedes del abuelito Carlisle ya que él tenía que ir al hospital así que de paso nos dejaba en la casa de mi otro abuelito.

No es que no me guste ir a visitar a mi abuelito Charlie, la paso muy bien con él, pero su casa aun sigue teniendo ese aire deprimente que tanto me sofoca. Nessie no nota ese aire sofocante pero yo, que quiero estudiar decoradora de interiores como mi abuela Esme, siento que se me corta la respiración y se me tensan los músculos… su aire es demasiado deprimente como para poder estar, máximo, dos horas.

El abuelo estacionó frente a la casa del abuelito Charlie y, después de despedirse de nosotras, marchó a su trabajo.

-Nessie, Ninfa-nos saludó nuestro abuelito Charlie, bastante sorprendido, en el umbral de la casa

-hola abuelito-ambas lo saludamos con un beso en la mejilla, una de cada lado

-no las esperaba-comentó aun sorprendido, ambas reímos

-decidimos venir a visitarte-explicó Nessie aunque ese "decidimos" estuvo de mas

-ho… bueno… no tengo sangre-nos informó apenado, ambas sonreímos

-no te preocupes abuelito, no tenemos sed-le informé, él suspiró aliviado

Nuestro abuelo Charlie era una de las pocas personas que sabían nuestro secreto. Al principio pensó que todo era una broma de mal gusto, hasta supuso que la familia de mi papá había escapado del manicomio, pero después se fue dando cuenta de que todo era cierto… aunque su respuesta no fue nada buena ya que pensaba alejar a mamá de nuestro papá pero no hay que ser un genio para saber que eso era imposible, y más si mamá es vampiresa.

-estaba por irme a pescar-nos explicó cuando entramos a la casa y vimos las cañas de pescar en el piso-su visita sí que me tomó por sorpresa pero ¿no deberían estar en el instituto?-se podría decir que nos reprochó eso último

-nuestros padres nos permitieron faltar solo por hoy-le explicó Nessie mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá, él suspiró

-no me sorprende-parecía que estaba hablando mas para sí mismo que para nosotras-¿tienen hambre?-nos preguntó, ambas asentimos y él se dirigió a la cocina

-¿Qué opinas sobre que vengan los Vulturis?-me preguntó Nessie, esa era la primera vez que estábamos a solas desde que nos dieron la noticia

-opino que deberíamos de estar con mucho cuidado-le respondí sin dudarlo, ella asintió de acuerdo-a propósito… ¿Quiénes vienen?-pregunté con curiosidad

-según la tía Alice vendrán Aro, Caius, Marco, Demetri, Felix, Jane y Alec-recuerdo a todos los que mi hermana mencionó… menos a dos

-¿Quiénes son Alec y Jane?-pregunté bastante curiosa

-son las "joyas" de los Vulturis-me respondió como si fuera obvio-las armas más letales de Aro y bla bla bla -agregó medio divertida, enarqué una ceja

-¿joyas?-pregunté burlonamente, Nessie asintió con una pequeña sonrisa

-aquí tienen dos sándwiches de queso derretido con tomate-el abuelito Charlie deposito dos platos con dos sándwiches, medios quemados, frente a nosotras.

Después de hablar un poco sobre nuestras vidas y las de mis padres, nos dirigimos a casa ya que era de noche, aunque no pude ir a ver a mi abuelito Carlisle al trabajo lo que me tenia de mal humor.

-¡hasta que se les ocurre llegar!-tío Emmett bajo las escaleras "enojado" cuando entramos-¿Dónde estaban señoritas?-nos preguntó con los brazos cruzados y el pie izquierdo golpeando repetidas veces el piso

-con Drácula-se burló Nessie

-estábamos en su fiesta privada, después Frankenstein me sacó a bailar y luego Batman nos trajo en su Batimovil-le seguí la burla, ambas reímos de la cara de incredulidad del tío Emmett

-Ninfa, Nessie dejen de usar el poco cerebro que tiene Emmett para sus fines maléficos-nos "reprocho" el tío Jasper con una sonrisa divertida

-está bien, tipo-aceptamos las dos aun riendo

Después de cenar nos dirigimos cada quien a su habitación. Me puse el pijama y me acosté en mi cómoda cama pensando en los Vulturis. ¿En serio vendrán en son de paz? ¿O es una broma? ¿Por qué no recuerdo a Jane ni Alec? ¿Qué pasara con los lobos? ¿No podrán aparecer seguidos por casa? ¿Cambiara algo la visita de los Vulturis?

Pensando en respuestas me quede dormida en un profundo sueño, sabiendo que mañana mi vida cambiara.

Esa noche soñé con unos profundos ojos carmesí.

* * *

**Hola lectores(as)**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, es lo que me anima a seguir la historia, y saber que alguien la disfruta me llena completamente de felicidad.**

**Besos y nos leemos en unos cortos días.**


	4. Los Vulturis

_En toda historia de amor siempre hay algo que nos acerca a la eternidad y a la esencia de la vida, porque las historias de amor encierran en sí todos los secretos del mundo- Paulo Coelho_

No quería, no podía pero debía levantarme. Sabía que abajo estarían los Vulturis ya que escucho a la perfección la emocionada voz de Aro, así como los murmullos de la guardia y de sus hermanos.

-Ninfa-la tia Alice entró bailando a mi dormitorio-levántate que ya llegaron-dijo sacudiéndome, yo solo me tapé mas con el cubrecama

-no tía, déjame dormir-le pedí, aunque no tenia sueño, solo quería evitar a los Vulturis a toda costa

-¡Ninfa Amelie Cullen!-me gritó mi madre desde la planta baja-¡levántate ahora mismo o mando a Jacob y a Emmett…!-a estas alturas ya estaba corriendo hacia el baño

Me duche, peine, vestí (una camisa blanca de manga corta con un chaleco de jeans arriba, un shorts de jeans y unas zapatillas celestes) maquillé y bajé sin muchas ganas.

En la sala todos estaban sentados, algunos en el piso. Mi familia estaba bastante tranquila, excepto mi madre, mientras que los Vulturis se podría decir que se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando bajé.

-querida Ninfa-me saludó Aro con su usual sonrisa-pero mírate nada mas, estás bellísima-exclamó, yo solo atiné a sonreírle

-gracias Aro-recuerda ser educada, recuerda ser educada-tú también te ves bien, estos años te han sentado de maravilla-lo alabé, mi padre tuvo que sofocar una risa

-que simpática-me alabó mientras tendía su mano-¿me permites?-miré a mis padres quienes asintieron, le tendí la mano a Aro

Estuvo unos minutos leyendo mis pensamientos hasta que por fin soltó mi mano con una sonrisa más grande que pensé que no le cabría en la cara.

-así que no recuerdas a mis "joyas"-comentó medio divertido-Alec, Jane vengan por favor-reconocí a Demetri, Felix, Marco y Caius pero no reconocí a los dos encapuchados que se acercaron a nosotros.

-¿si, amo?-le preguntaron al unisonó una voz femenina y otra masculina

-ella es Ninfa-dijo señalándome-querida ellos son Alec-señaló al encapuchado de traje gris ahumado-y su gemela, Jane-señaló a la de la capa más oscura

Ambos se sacaron las capuchas para dejar ver sus rostros que eran… ¡iguales!

La tal Jane era bajita, más que mi tía Alice, su pelo era rubio y estaba amarrado en un perfecto rodete, su cara solo se podía comparar con los ángeles de las magnificas obras de Botticelli pero su mirada borgoña era dura y fría.

El gemelo de Jane, Alec, era simplemente bello. Su belleza angelical era comparable con la de su hermana pero la de él era más que irresistible, casi perfecta, su pelo era castaño y lo tenía hasta la nuca, era un poco más alto que yo y su mirada, a diferencia de su gemela, no era fría o dura… más bien era triste y aislada. De pronto se me vino la imagen de unos ojos borgoña, los ojos de Alec eran iguales a los de mi sueño… la misma transmisión de sentimientos. Mi padre gruño, ya se me había olvidado que me podía leer la mente.

-ho… hola-tartamudeé como una idiota

-un gusto… Ninfa-me saludó Alec con duda en mi nombre, su voz era aterciopelada, simplemente irresistible

-Ninfa, tienes que irte al instituto-me recordó mi padre, sus celos eran más que evidentes… al menos para mi

-pero hoy es sábado…

-¡al instituto!-gruñó, yo salí corriendo de la casa con el terror escrito en el rostro

Mi padre cuando me gritaba, normalmente, era porque había hecho algo que posiblemente me costaría la vida, pero no hice nada que arriesgara mi vida ni la de nadie… o al menos eso creo.

Corrí hacia el bosque y me senté en una roca, esperando a que mi padre se le pase lo loco. Estuve así unos minutos hasta que mi mamá apareció con una sonrisa divertida.

-sospeche que sería Alec-comentó sentándose a mi lado, yo la mire confusa

-y yo sospeche que mi padre me haría correr hacia el bosque-bromeé, ella rió

-asique encuentras irresistible a Alec-mi cara debía de estar tan roja que hasta los tomates parecerían pálidos a mi lado

-no se lo dijeron ¿verdad?-pregunté refiriéndome a Alec

-solo lo sabemos tu padre y yo-no sé porque pero eso no me tranquilizo mucho-y tranquila que tu padre prometió comportarse desde ahora-ahora si estaba tranquila

-no es que me guste-comencé a excusarme-es lindo y todo pero sigue siendo un Vulturi-mi madre sonrió, nuevamente burlona

-no es que no odie a los Vulturis pero no porque sea uno tienes que negar tus sentimientos-comenzó a explicarme mientras nos encaminábamos a la casa de mis abuelitos, donde siempre dormía-pero solo te pido que pienses en Seth-eso fue un golpe bajo ¡me había olvidado de Seth!

-pero yo por Seth no siento nada, solo amistad-me quejé como niña chiquita

-lo sé-dijo mi madre en un suspiro-pero al menos inténtalo… ¿por mi?-era imposible negarle algo cuando ponía esa cara de borrego degollado, suspiré rendida

-está bien… lo intentaré-ella sonrió mientras entrabamos en la casa

-¿Qué tal el instituto?-se burló mi hermana, todos estaban en la misma posición

-entretenido-le seguí el juego

-hija perdóname-se disculpó mi padre con mirada arrepentida

-está bien, papi-lo perdoné-siempre quise ir al instituto un sábado-bromeé, él rió

-fascinante, simplemente magnifico-no me había dado cuenta de que Aro estaba sentado en el sofá frotándose las manos

-¿está bien?-pregunté cautelosa, la guardia rió, a excepción de Jane

-es normal-me contestó Demetri

-Ninfa, Nessie-nos llamo tía Alice-¿Por qué no les muestran cuáles son sus habitaciones?-ambas, aunque no muy seguras, asentimos

Guiamos a los Vulturis, a todos, por los pasillos indicándoles sus habitaciones. Era divertido. Aro soltaba comentarios de emoción como "¡mira esa cruz!", "¿esos son diplomas de graduación?" "¿Quién toca el piano?" "¿Cuánto falta para llegar a mi habitación?" y Caius le contestaba con irritación "¡cállate de una maldita vez!" mientras la guardia y nosotras reíamos, el único que parecía que había vivido eso repetidas veces era Marco, quien seguía teniendo su misma aburrida expresión.

-y esta es la de Felix-señalé una que estaba frente a la de tío Emmett, el grandote dio las gracias y entro a su habitación

-por aquí, por favor-indicó Nessie como una guía turística, a los únicos que les faltaba enseñarles las habitaciones eran Jane y Alec

La de Jane estaba frente a la de Nessie mientras que la de Alec estaba frente a la mía, ¡bingo!

-¡Amelie!-me gritó mi padre desde la planta baja, yo gruñí por lo bajo

-controla tus pensamientos-me recordó Nessie entre seria y divertida

-gracias por la información-le dije con sarcasmo, ella rió

-esta es la de Jane y esta es la tuya, Alec-informó mi hermana, ambos asintieron y sin darnos las gracias entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-que simpáticos-murmuré con sarcasmo-estos se llevaran el premio a Miss simpatía-bromeé, Nessie rió

-esta tarde iré a la Push ¿quieres venir?-me preguntó emocionada, me iba a negar pero rápidamente recordé la promesa de mi madre así que acepte-¿en serio? ¡Genial! Creí que te negarías-agregó con gran entusiasmo, ahora era mi turno de reír

-te veo en las escaleras a eso de las cinco-dije mientras entraba en mi habitación, Nessie asintió antes de que cerrara la puerta pero pude jurar que unos ojos borgoñas me miraban desde la habitación del frente.

* * *

Hola!

Mil disculpas por no actualizar antes pero es que estoy corta de tiempo.

Esta ves actualizaré antes de este domingo.

Besos


	5. ¿Tenia que ser yo?

¿Porque yo?

_El amor depara dos máximas adversidades de opuesto signo: amar a quien no nos ama y ser amados por quien no podemos amar- Alejandro Dolina_

Estaba sin ganas, tendida en la cama, mirando al cielo, pidiendo un deseo. En treinta minutos tenía que estar lista para ir a la Push, con los lobos, con Jacob… con Seth.

Busque en mi armario ropa para la playa pero no encontraba nada, estaba a punto de ir a la habitación de Nessie y decirle que no iría pero…

-¡Ninfa!-las tías Alice y Rose entraron dando gritos en mi habitación

-presente-dije levantando la mano, sin ánimos

-mira lo que te compramos-tía Alice me tendió un paquete, lo desenvolví y encontré un hermoso vestidito de verano con estampados florales rojos y amarillos y unas sandalias rojas.

-gracias-agradecí medio dudosa mientras me encaminaba hacia el baño, mis tías salieron dando gritos de júbilo

Después de cambiarme baje a la planta baja en donde Nessie me esperaba con impaciencia.

-hasta que bajas-me dijo, irritada

-¿Dónde están todos?-pregunté curiosa

-mamá y papá se fueron junto con los tíos de caza, los abuelitos se fueron con los lideres a inspeccionar Forcks, las tías en el centro comercial y la guardia en sus habitaciones-respondió mientras enumeraba con los dedos para asegurarse de que no le falte ninguno

-ho… bien, ¿vamos?-pregunte sin mucho emoción, ella asintió y nos fuimos en mi Porche.

Caminamos, después de estacionar mi amado Porche, hasta el círculo que dividía la Push con la residencia en donde tenían permitido llegar los Cullen, aunque el tratado ya se rompió y solo nosotras podíamos pasar. Jacob y Seth nos esperaban con grandes sonrisas.

-hola mi bella dama-dijo Jacob mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios a mi gemela-hola monstruo de la alcantarilla-me saludo con sonrisa burlona

-hola chucho pulgoso-le devolví el saludo, ambos reímos

-Ninfa-me saludó Seth con su alegre sonrisa, tuve que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener mi sonrisa

-Seth-le devolví el saludo, él sonrió aun mas. Tal parece que adora que le vuelva a dirigir la palabra, y yo también adoro que nos hablemos nuevamente

-¿vienen a divertirse un rato?-nos preguntó Jacob con jovialidad, ambas asentimos

-este es el mejor lugar-lo siguió Seth, no pude evitar sonreír por su emoción

A pesar de que evite venir a la Push desde que me entere lo de la imprimación, no pude negar que pase un buen rato.

Jugamos al futbol con la manada, hicimos concursos de Surf con Embry y Quil, conocimos a Claire, escuchamos las historias de Sam y Billy y comimos. Ahora me encontraba en medio de la playa junto con Jared, Embry, Seth, Emily y Sam ya que Nessie y Jacke se fueron a "pasar tiempo de calidad" y Quil se fue a hacer dormir a Claire.

-así que Vulturis-comentó Emily cuando le conté sobre nuestros "maravillosos" invitados

-¿cazaran en otros lugares?-me preguntó Sam con su grave voz, yo asentí

-prácticamente mi abuelito les prohibió cazar en la zona de Washington-expliquó, Sam suspiró tranquilamente

-¿y son lindos?-preguntó Emily con una sonrisa picara, cosa que disgusto notablemente a Sam

-bueno… cada uno tiene lo suyo-le respondí, esta de mas decirle que Alec me fascina desde el momento en que lo vi, muy a pesar de que él apenas sabe mi nombre

-¡hey, Ninfa!-me llamaron Jared y Embry

-¿Qué?-pregunté rápidamente

-Seth te está hablando y tú estás como ida-me explicó Jared, rápidamente mire a Seth quien estaba algo ruborizado

-ups perdóname-le pedí, él sonrió

-no importa-dijo medio apenado

-¿Qué es lo que me decías?-le pregunté ahora más curiosa, él sonrió

-me preguntaba si querías ir a dar una vuelta por la playa… con migo-estaba todo ruborizado mientras que yo debería de estar color del papel

-he… he…-¡¿Qué hago?!

Buscaba ayuda con las miradas pero no conseguí nada bueno: Sam parecía sorprendido, Seth apenado, Embry y Jared estaban conteniendo la risa y Emily me decía "di que si", asique solo pude…

-bueno-acepté recordando el pedido de mi madre, la sonrisa de Seth se acentuó mas mientras me levantaba para ir a caminar en la playa a la luz de la luna.

Caminamos un corto trayecto mientras charlábamos, ya extrañaba esas prácticas alegres con Seth. Él siempre fue el que me apoyo y me contuvo en todo, no sé que haría sin él.

-Ninfa-ambos nos habíamos detenido en mitad de la playa, Seth parecía nervioso-hace mucho te he querido preguntar algo y, a pesar de que ya no seamos los amigos que solíamos ser, yo te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-me quede en shock

No quería. Mis sentimientos no eran los mismos y no quería hacerle daño. Seth es demasiado importante para mí y él se merece a alguien mejor, alguien que le devuelva todo el amor que yo jamás le podre devolver. Me iba a negar pero la promesa de mi madre volvió a mi cabeza, le prometí intentarlo asique no tengo opción… ¿verdad?

-yo… Seth yo…-no me salían las palabras y Seth parecía ansioso por la respuesta

-tu… Ninfa tu…-no pude evitar reír un poco, eso me dio más confianza

-s…si-Seth, con toda la emoción que pude vislumbrar, me levanto en el aire gritando "Si"

Después de muchos festejos, por su parte, regresamos a la Push en donde todos nos felicitaron. Nessie parecía eufórica al igual que Jacke y después de todo eso ambas nos dirigimos a la casa de mis abuelitos en donde todos, hasta los Vulturis, estaban presentes.

-Ninfa tiene noticias-anunció Nessie, me hubiera gustado darle un buen golpe en la cabeza ya que no planeaba decírselo también a los Vulturis

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?-me preguntó mi abuela Esme maternalmente

-yo… tengo novio-Nessie y yo sofocamos carcajadas por las caras de incredulidad de mi familia y las curiosas de los Vulturis

¿Tan difícil es imaginarme con novio? me pregunté mentalmente

-si te digo la verdad ¿seguirás siendo mi hija?-me preguntó mi padre con cautela, le gruñí

-¡magnifico!-dijo Aro con emoción, Marco y Caius parecían indiferentes

-¿Quién es el desgraciado?-me pregunto tío Emmett bastante celoso, yo reí

-creo que tenemos un futuro homicidio en mano-comento tío Jasper frotándose los nudillos

-Emmett, Jasper-les regañó mi mamá

-¿Quién es?-preguntó mi papá dirigiéndose a mi

-Seth-dije en un pequeño suspiro, mi mamá estaba eufórica

-¡Cuánto me alegra, cariño!-dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba

-bueno… si eres feliz con el chucho-dijo mi padre como diciendo "si no hay mas remedios"

Todos me felicitaron, hasta los Vulturis, pero sin duda el saludo más seco, que solo fue un "felicidades", fue el de Alec. Decidí no darle importancia.

Después de las felicitaciones me fui a dormir ya que no daba más del cansancio. Me dormí en una hora. Me hubiera dormido antes si no fuera porque tenía la sensación de estar siendo observada.

**Lamento muchísimo no haber actualizado antes pero es que mi compu estuvo con problemas en el Words y tuve que esperar.**

**Prometo actualizar mas seguido, mientras mi compu ande.**

**Besos y ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Son los que me animan a seguir adelante!**


	6. Tu mirada carmesí

_Tu indiferencia desaparece cuando tu mirada se cruza con la mía, por eso no me miras- Tenispato_

¡Lindo día! El sol no brilla, los pájaros cantan y ¡estoy sola en la casa!... bueno, con Alec pero está tan entretenido en la biblioteca del despacho de mi abuelito que me sorprende que se alimente.

Bajé silenciosamente las escaleras ya que no tenia intenciones de molestar a Alec ni a nadie que me pueda producir una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Me dirigí al refrigerador y tome un pequeño sándwich de atún que había guardado hoy a la mañana, me senté en el comedor y comencé a devorarlo.

Me pregunto ¿que estará haciendo Alec?. He de admitir que desde que llegaron no le he quitado la vista de encima pero es que tan lindo, frió, seductor... es perfecto.

-vuelve a tener esos pensamientos y me conocerás enojado-me sobresalée cuando mi padre, junto con Aro y mi abuelito Carlisle, se situaron a mi lado

-¿pensamientos? ¿puedo ver?-me preguntó Aro como un niño curioso

Yo negué rápidamente ya que dudo que le guste saber que me he enamorado de uno de su guardia...

-esa es una palabra muy fuerte-¡deja de ser metiche!

-¿que ocurre, Edward?-le preguntó mi abuelito, parecía preocupado

-pasa que tu querida nieta se enamoro de alguien y no precisamente de su NOVIO-me remarcó la ultima palabra en la cara

-disculpa, Carlisle-Alec había bajado con un libro en mano-¿me podrías decir de que año es?-y le tendió el libro a mi abuelo

-_Silas Marner... _1861, una muy buena obra de la gran Mary Ann Evans, mejor conocida como George Eliot-respondió mi abuelo, parecía que había leído ese libro numerosas veces por como lo veía... con nostalgia

-mmm... interesante-murmuró Alec antes de desaparecer por las escaleras

-no es muy... comunicativo-explicó Aro con suma tranquilidad

-no... si ya nos habíamos dado cuenta-le dije con sarcasmo ácido

-se le pasara-aseguóo Aro-él fue el primero en oponerse a venir-agregó

-¿porque?-le preguntó mi abuelito con curiosidad

Aro suspiró, como si hubiera recordado algo que le molestaba

-porque él es Alec-y con eso desapareció, dejándonos mas con preguntas que con respuestas

-eso lo explica todo-volví con el sarcasmo

¿Como es eso de que "porque es Alec"? Yo soy Ninfa y no ando por ahí alardeando.

-¿ha no?-me preguntó mi padre-metiche-Cullen

-Nin ve a limpiar tu habitación-me pidió mi abuelo mientras leía un libro de medicina en el sillón

-yo soy el padre-le recordó mi papá de mala gana, yo solo reí

-y yo su abuelo-le contradijo mi abuelito con una pequeña sonrisa

Yo, de mala gana, me encamine por los pasillos del segundo piso sin la mas mínima intención de levantar ni una almohada.

-esto es tan fastidioso-murmuré para mi-¿porque tengo que limpiar mi habitación si se va a volver a ensuciar?-me cuestioné, pude escuchar unas risillas saliendo de la habitación de Demetri

-¡Ninfa a limpiar!-dijo mi padre desde la planta baja

Suspiré mientras me volvia a dirigir a mi habitacioón, con la diferencia de que esta ves iba arrastrando los pies

-cariño levanta los pies o sino tu abuela se enfadara-escuché la voz de mi abuelito, lo obedecí y caminé normal

-¿porque a ti si te obedece y a mi no?-escuché preguntar a mi padre, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa

Con mas ánimos me dirigí a mi habitación que solo quedaba a dos puertas de distancias pero me frené ante una. La biblioteca de mi abuelito.

Recordé que la ves pasada quería leer "El extraño caso del Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde" de R.L. Stevenson pero Nessie se adelantó y lo agarró. Unos días antes de la llegada de los Vulturis, Nessie me había dicho que ya había terminado de leer ese libro y, aunque se ofreció a contarme el final, me dijo que lo dejó en la biblioteca del abuelito Carlisle.

Quería comenzar a leer el libro pero Alec estaba adentro y, como soy una "buena niña", no quería irrumpir su privacidad, concentración y quería que mi cabeza siguiera pegada a mi cuello.

-¿ocurre algo?-dio un respingo cuando alguien me habló por detrás

Me di media vuelta rápidamente para ver quien era el causante de mi susto. Demetri Vulturi estaba frente a mi con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡casi me matas del susto!-exagere, lo admito

-eres híbrida, no humana-me recordó el Vulturi aun con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios

-wow si no me decías no me daba cuenta-le comenté con sarcasmo, él suspiro

-¿porque el congelamiento?-preguntó mientras fijaba su mirada carmesí en la puerta del despacho de mi abuelito

-estaba pensando-respondí rápidamente

-¿a caso piensas?-la voz burlona de Felix apareció a mi lado

-claro-respondí con un poco de molestia-a diferencia de ciertas personas-lo miré de soslayo, Felix sonrió

-Espero que cierta Srta este limpiando su habitación en este mismo instante o sino tendrá un severo castigo-dijo la voz de mi padre desde la planta baja

-Edward ¿a quien le hablas?-preguntó el inocente de Aro

-pierdansen por ahí-les gruñí a los dos guardias Vulturis-solo buscare un libro y me iré al infierno... digo, a limpiar mi habitación

Ambos, después de dirigirme una sonrisa burlona, bajaron a la planta baja para ver a su "amo"

Sin saber como me arme valor y entre a la biblioteca. La biblioteca de mi abuelito era simplemente maravillosa. Había estanterías por doquier, grandes ventanales, sillones aterciopelados y una gran colección de libros de diferentes tipos, tamaños, colores, escritores y distintas tramas. Era como un paraíso.

En uno de los sillones aterciopelados de rojo se encontraba Alec Vulturi, quien seguía manteniendo su vista fija en _Sislas Marner_. Lo ignore y él hizo lo mismo.

Me dirigí a uno de los estantes que tenia el letrero de "Psicología" y comencé a buscar mi libro tan deseado. Hace mucho que quería comenzar a leerlo pero siempre me entro flojera y, una vez que quería comenzarlo, Nessie se me adelantaba.

Mientras buscaba comencé a sentir una mirada clavada en mi, la ignoré pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo buscando, me seguía sintiendo observada. Un poco molesta, me gire para ver a Alec pero este seguía con la mirada fija en su libro. Volví a rebuscar en los estantes para poder irme lo antes posible.

-aggg ¿donde lo habrá dejado?-me pregunté ya harta de buscar

-busca en la sección de novelas policíacas-me giré lentamente ante la voz de Alec

Seguía sentado y con el libro en mano pero ya no miraba el libro, ahora miraba el piso pero parecía que quería evitar mirarme.

-¿novelas policíacas?-pregunté para cerciorarme de haber escuchado bien, él asintió aun sin mirarme

Me dirigí a la estantería que me había indicado él y, en efecto, el libro se encontraba ahí. Mas tarde regañaría a mi hermana por dejarlo en el lugar equivocado, a sabiendas que el abuelito se enoja por ello.

Me encamine hacia la puerta pero antes me gire para ver Alec, quien había vuelto a retomar su lectura.

-Alec-él levantó su mirada carmesí, se fijo en mi pero rápidamente esquivó mi mirada, como si esta le quemara-gracias

Alec solo hizo un gesto de cabeza mientras volvía su vista al libro que sostenía pero me di cuenta de que no le estaba prestando ni la mas mínima atención a la trama.

Entré a velocidad vampírica a mi habitación y cerré la puerta lo mas despacio que pude. Mi padre y abuelo hicieron bien en mandarme a limpiar mi habitación, parecía que la segunda guerra mundial se había desatado en ella.

Estaba cansada. Me quité los zapatos y me tire en mi cama con el libro siendo rodeado por mi brazo. Suspiré.

Abrí el libro y comencé a leerlo pero no podía concentrarme. La manera en la que Alec trataba de esquivar mi mirada me había llamado la atención, parecía que se podría quedar ciego si hacia el mínimo contacto visual conmigo. Cuando era mas chiquita mi abuelo Charlie me había dicho un día que cuando una persona esquiva tu mirada es porque oculta un profundo secreto que te implica a ti o a alguien cercano... pero... ¿que secreto será?

* * *

**Ni siquiera merezco que me perdonen. Mis mas sinceras disculpas por haber dejado abandonado el fic pero es que soy demasiado despistada: me había olvidado la contraseña de mi cuenta, pedí otra y me la volví a olvidar (es que siempre elijo contraseñas complicadas debido a mis hermanas que me agarran la net). Cuando iba a actualizar se me corto el internet, me había olvidado pagarlo. Estuve un mes sin internet debido a que tenia que esperar que mi padre cobrara, tenia que esperar las operaciones de mi hermano y mis gastos en el cole... y, después de un largooooo tiempo de desesperación y aburrimiento, el internet volvió.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**En serio pido disculpas, prometo no abandonar este fic ya que no me gusta dejar nada a medias.**

**No vemos en tres días, lo prometo!**

**PD: Belen: no tengo problema, si aun quieres puedes adaptarla.**


	7. La velada sin magia

_**La velada sin magia**_

_Inexplicable angustia, hondo dolor del alma, recuerdo que no muere, deseo que no acaba- Rosalia de Castro_

Hoy era la noche, la noche en que deseaba desaparecer.

Seth y Jacob decidieron, porque a mi no me dejaron opinar, venir a cenar a la casa de mis abuelitos para que Seth y yo "formalicemos" nuestro noviazgo. Al principio fue difícil convencer a los Vulturis de quedarse para la "cena" porque Caius y Marco no tenían ni la mas mínima intención de quedarse, pero Aro los convenció diciendo "sera divertido socializar con los pulgosos" a lo que tuvieron que aceptar por la emoción de su "hermano".

Me encontraba tendida en la cama, vestida solamente con mi ropa interior y con mi bata violeta. No tenia ganas de levantarme ni de cambiarme, solo tenia ganas de que la tierra me tragase.

-Ninfa-las tías Alice y Rose, mi hermana Nessie, mi mamá y mi abuelita Esme entraron con grandes sonrisas a mi habitación

-¿que?-les pregunté mientras daba un bostezo

-no pensaras dormirte esta noche ¿o si?-me cuestionó Nessie frunciendo su ceño en un gesto reprobatorio

-¿estaría mal?-pregunté con inocencia, ella rodó los ojos

-mira Ninfa-Alice colocó sus manos en sus caderas, parecía molesta-exactamente en dos horas tu novio vendrá para formalizar la relación y tu pareces un vagabundo-la miré ofendida-es por eso que te trajimos ¡esto!-exclamó con alegría señalando las bolsas que tía Rose traía en sus manos

-no me quiero arreglar-me quejé como niña chiquita, Nessie suspiró

A pesar de ser gemelas, Nessie y yo eramos muy diferentes. Ella siempre amo el rosado, el encaje formando tiernas flores, el ballet, las joyas, la moda, el romanticismo, etc; Mientras que yo siempre preferí los colores como el azul y el verde, detesto el rosado o el amarillo y detesto el encaje, me gusta mas el hip-hop que el ballet y adoro los casos policiales o las películas de acción o de terror. Ambas eramos dos polos opuestos.

-te guste o no te arreglaras-ordenó mi madre, con ella no podía discutir

-¿me traen a mi tío Jasper?-les pregunté haciendo me mejor pucherito, todas se miraron confundidas

-Jazz-le llamó Alice apenas levantando la voz, un segundo después, Jasper ya estaba a su lado

-tío-lo llame volviendo a hacer mi puchero, él me abrazo

-¿que ocurre, peque?-me preguntó tiernamente, como cuando era chiquita y me sentía triste

-me quieren arreglar-le respondí haciéndome la niñita consentida, él rió

-sabes que no puedo luchar contra los amantes de la moda-miró de soslayo a mis tias y a mi hermana-pero haré que te tranquilices-me sonrió y yo me tranquilice gracias a su don

-entonces... ¿podemos comenzar?-preguntó tía Alice con emoción, yo asentí sabiendo que era imposible con ellas

_Dos horas __después_

Estaba irreconocible. Mi familia hacia magia cuando se trataba de belleza.

Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de un solo hombro de color violeta que se ajustaba bien a la cintura. Mi tía Rose me arregló los risos y dejó mi pelo suelto, que caía en forma de cascada hasta la mitad de mi espalda, mientras mi tía Alice me maquillaba. Mi mamá y Nessie discutían sobre que zapatos debería usar, y mi abuelita Esme buscaba los accesorios que llevaría puesto. Mientras tanto, mi tío Jasper, quien se encontraba sentado en mi cama, me transmitía tranquilidad y alegría.

-unos toques mas...-mi tía Alice me paso un poco mas de rubor en mis mejillas-...y... ¡lista!-exclamó con satisfacción

-Ninfa... te ves bellizima-comentó mi mamá con emoción

-gracias-dije en apenas un murmullo que todos escucharon a la perfección

-ya es hora-el tío oso entro radiante a mi habitación-wow... que sobrina mas bella-exclamó con sorpresa

-¿y yo que?-preguntó Nessie haciéndose la ofendida

Ella tambien estaba bellizima. Tenia su pelo recogido en un moño perfecto y vestía un hermoso vestido lila un poco mas largo que el mio.

Todos estaban arreglados. Los hombres llevaban camisa y pantalon de vestir mientras que las mujeres llevábamos vestidos y tacones.

-tienen que ver a los Vulturis-soltó tío Emmett de pronto-es increíble que Carlisle los haya convencido para vestirse decentemente-con Nessie sofocamos una risa

-te escuche-se oyó la voz de Caius, ahora si reímos fuerte

-upss jeje-rió mi tío oso con nerviosismo-ha por cierto Seth y Jacob ya están abajo-recordó, rápidamente se fue a la planta baja

-¿vamos?-preguntó tía Rose mientras guardaba unos broches

-¿me puedo quedar?-quise asegurarme de tener, aunque sea, la mas mínima oportunidad de evitar todo esto

-no-respondió mi madre sin dudarlo

-vamos cariño-mi abuelita Esme me abrazó maternalmente-los Vuluris prometieron comportarse-me aseguró

No estaba preocupada por como se comportarían los Vulturis, ellos son bien refinados y educados, sino en como me sentiría yo al tener una cena con el chico que no me gusta, y peor aun porque el que si me gusta también asistirá.

-hey hermana-Nessie me sacudió ligeramente, volví en si-¿vamos o esperamos a que nieve?-me preguntó con sarcasmo

-he...¿la segunda?-ella rodó los ojos ante mi respuesta mientras me jalaba hacia el piso de abajo

Mis tíos, abuela y mi madre ya se habían ido a bajo para preparar la mesa a pesar de que solo comeríamos Seth, Jacke, Nessie y yo.

Caminé lo mas lento que pude para retener un poco mas el momento. No quería ser la novia de Seth. Él siempre fue mi mejor amigo y lo adoro pero como a un hermano.

-Nin-me giré para ver a Nessie, ya casi llegábamos a la escalera-¿lista?-me preguntó con una sonrisa

-¿quieres que te diga la verdad?-ella solo rodó los ojos

Cuando llegamos a la escalera las miradas y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Solo era una cena "formal", no entendía porque tanta conmoción ante nuestra entrada.

El primero en saludar fueron nuestros abuelitos, radiantes de felicidad; después siguieron nuestros tíos, padres, la guardia y hasta los amos. Por ultimo estaban nuestros "novios"

-hermosa como siempre-Jacke besó dulcemente a Nessie

-y tu estas... increíble-Seth también me dio un corto beso en los labios, un beso que me hizo dar escalofríos

-¡vamos a cenar!-exclamó tío Emmett, todos rápidamente nos sentamos en la mesa larga en el jardín.

A los que comíamos nos sirvieron pollo con papas y distintas variedades de salsa, mientras que los vampiros solo tenían una copa con sangre de animal.

-¿es necesario que sea de animal?-preguntó Jane con una mirada fría

Muy pocas veces la había escuchado hablar... creo que esta es la primera ves que la escuchaba hablar

-muy necesario-respondió mi padre devolviéndole la misma mirada a Jane

Estuvimos comiendo, bebiendo y charlando. Los Vulturis, a excepción de Aro y Felix, no decían palabra alguna, tal ves esta cena les parecía ridícula e innecesaria.

En ese momento comenzó mi pesadilla.

-amigos, escúchenme por favor-Seth se había puesto de pie y golpeaba la cuchara suavemente con la copa de cristal, todos le prestaron atención

-aquí viene-me susurró Nessie con emoción, yo fingí mi mejor sonrisa

-queridos amigos, familiares y enemigos-eso ultimo se lo dirigió a los Vulturis-como sabrán Ninfa Cullen y yo queríamos formalizar nuestra relación y ahora, ante los ojos testigos de todos ustedes, queríamos avisarles-Seth delicadamente me hizo levantar-que somos y seremos una pareja con toda la letra-los aplausos de todos, a excepción de algunos Vulturis que solo aplaudían débilmente, no se hicieron esperar

-felicidades chicos-mi madre nos abrazo fuertemente a los dos-se que serán muy felices juntos...

-sin dudarlo-Nessie y Jacke también nos abrazaron

Después de muchas felicitaciones y celos por partes de mis tíos y mi padre, volvimos a la cena.

Al poco tiempo de ya acabar con mi plato me di cuenta de dos cosas muy importantes: la primera era que Jane me miraba con odio desde su lugar, aunque eso no era nada nuevo, y la segunda... Alec Vulturi no estaba presente.

-hem... ¿Aro?-llamé dubitatva al jefe de los Vulturis

-¿si, querida Ninfa?-me preguntó con su típica sonrisa pero noté que tenía la nariz mas o menos arrugada a causa del "olor" de los lobos

-¿y Alec?-todos se me quedaron mirando, algunos sorprendidos y otros molestos

-y a ti que te viene a importar el panadero de mi hermano-masculló Jane con rabia, toda la rabia contenida que tenía desde su llegada

-Jane-la reprendió Marco con su tipico aburrimiento

-se fue-respondió Caius con amargura

-¿se fue?-esa fue Nessie-¿a donde?

-no lo se-respondió Aro un poco mas serio-dijo que tenia asuntos que atender, se despidio de Jane y se marchó-agregó, con Nessie nos miramos confusas

-pero... ¿usted le leyó el pensamiento?-le pregunté, mire a mi padre de soslayo, parecia algo molesto por mi pregunta

-si-respondió Aro levantando su copa de sangre

-y... ¿nos dira?-quiso saber Nessie, Aro soltó una risa sin gracia

-¿y porque deberia de hacerlo?-preguntó con su sonrisa-oye Carlisle ¿de que animal es esta sangre?-y asi comenzó nuevamente la charla

No volví a comer, tenia un nudo en el estomago. ¿Pero que me estaba pasando? puede que Alec sea lindo y todo eso, aunque a veces bromeo sobre mi "enamoramiento" hacia él para provocar a papá pero... a caso... ¿me estará empezando a gustar Alec Vulturi?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Como lo prometí, volví a actualizar. ****Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!**

**Nos leemos en tres días.**

**~Nixie**


	8. ¿Sueño o realidad?

**Advertencia: Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, a excepción de los personajes que irán apareciendo a lo largo de la historia.**

**Aclaraciones: _Lo escrito asi-frase_  
**

_Lo escrito así y entre esto -°-°-° -sueño_

* * *

¿Sueño o realidad?

**_Hasta la misma fantasía tiene sus límites- Fiódor Dostoievski_**

La cena había terminado hace media hora. Nos la habíamos pasado bien, hasta algunos de los Vulturis parecían disfrutar con las bromas de Emmett, pero ya era hora de descansar. Jacob y Seth ya se habían ido y, en lo que respecta a Alec, aun seguía sin aparecer.

-Ninfa, ven a limpiar-me pidió mi padre

Ya era casi media noche. Estaba tan entretenida intentando ganarle a Demetri en el ajedrez que no me había dado cuenta del "hermoso" desorden que había en la cocina

-una jugada mas-le pedí a mi papá, este asintió

-adelante, Cullen-me incitó el Vulturi con una pequeña sonrisa-has tu jugada definitiva-miré directamente el tablero y moví mi alfil dos casillas diagonales

-error-oí susurrar a mi papá, la sonrisa de Demetri se ensanchó

-jaque mate-movió su caballo hacia adelante, mi rey estaba acorralado

-¿que...? ¡injusticia!-me queje como niña chiquita, no me había dado cuenta de la jugada de Demetri

-eres bueno-admitió mi padre-pero no vale porque tu contrincante era Ninfa-eso me ofendió, le lancé un gruñido

-y tienes que ver a Alec-añadió Aro riendo-él si que sabe jugar a esto-la sonrisa de papá se transformo en un gesto de curiosidad

-¿en serio?-parecía interesado-en ese caso jugare con él en cuanto vuelva...

-acaba de llegar-informó Felix entrando por la puerta

-¿y donde esta?-preguntó mi abuelito Carlisle con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

-aquí-Alec entró a la casa, parecía... ¿cansado?

-¿que paso Alec?-le preguntó Demetri con burla-¿no dormiste bien?-Felix soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de Demetri

-mejor cierren la boca si no quieren conocer el infierno-les adviertio Alec con una voz que me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza

-¿donde te habías metido?-preguntó Caius en tono de reproche

-Roma-respondió mientras se sentaba en el sillón

-¿Roma?-cuestionó Jane mientras bajaba las escaleras, se podía ver que estaba furiosa-así que Roma...

-Jane por favor-¿a caso Alec Vulturi acababa de suplicar?

-este esta mas raro-me susurró Nessie, yo asentí aun extrañada

-por favor nada-le cortó Jane con enojo-es increíble lo débil que eres...

-¡no soy débil!-objetó Alec, parecía molesto

-¡claro que si!-le gritó Jane hecha una furia-¡te debilitas ante cualquier zorra...!

-¡Jane!-le regañó Aro

-ustedes a dormir-nos ordenó mi papá cen gesto serio

-pero...-trató de objetar Nessie

-¡a dormir!-nos gritó, ambas salimos corriendo hasta nuestras habitaciones como alma que lleva el diablo

Después de dirigirle una mirada de preocupación a mi hermana, me encerré en mi habitación con la respiración agitada. Mi padre nunca hacia eso a menos que hubiera cerios problemas.

Me saque los zapato y me acosté en mi hermosa cama. No me moleste en sacarme el vestido ni en desmaquillarme, ni siquiera me hice una cola.

Estaba preocupada ¿que consecuencias podría traer esta llegada? ¿de que "zorra" hablaba Jane? ¿porque Alec tenia ese aspecto tan lastimero y débil?. Parecía a ver discutido acaloradamente... quedándose con la derrota.

Intente dormir, aun preocupada, pero un estruendo se escucho en la planta baja y lo siguiente que vi fue a Nessie corriendo a abrazarme.

-están peleando-me susurro con temor en sus ojos-Demetri y Alec están a los golpes...

-¿que?-le corté impresionada-pero Alec estaba peleando con Jane...

-y Demetri se interpuso-me explicó Nessie

-¡Renesmee a tu habitación!-gritó mi mamá desde la planta baja, de seguro nos escucharon todos

-así se terminaran quedando afónicos-comente, Nessie rió

-hasta mañana-me dijo mientras salía

-si, hasta mañana-le devolví el saludo

Cuando mi gemela se fue, decidí dormir. Después de dar muchas vueltas sentí como mis parpados me pesaban, hasta que el sueño me venció profundamente.

_Silencio, todo lo que había era silencio._

_Me encontraba en medio de un bosque oscuro pero la luz de la mañana le daba un hermoso reflejo azul a toda el área._

_Camine lentamente mientra las ramas crujían ante cada pisada, haciendo eco en el desolado lugar._

_Me quede congelada en mi lugar. Frente a mi se encontraba la ultima pero única persona a la cual quería encontrarme en ese lugar._

_-Alec-susurré su nombre, él se dio media vuelta para mirarme a los ojos_

_-Cullen-devolvió el saludo mientras se acercaba mas a mi_

_Me quede estática en mi lugar, parecía que me habían salido raíces y me quedaba aferrada a la tierra. Alec se acercaba cada ves mas hasta que solo nos encontrábamos a escasos __centímetros_

_-Alec-le susurré con un poco de temor_

_-shhh-el puso uno de sus dedos suavemente en mi labio-solo no hables-me susurró muy cerca del __oído_

_Él comenzó cortando lo centímetros hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron definitivamente. Fueron los mejores segundos en mi existencias, un beso corto pero fue tan dulce y romántico que me dio pena de que se acabara tan pronto._

_-Alec-parecía que era lo único que podía decir pero yo solo anhelaba mas sus labios_

_-descansa, pequeña híbrida-me susurró con dulzura_

Desperté.

Me senté de golpe y comencé a mirar para todos lados. Ese sueño había sido tan real, aun podía sentir el sabor de los labios de Alec, pero tenia que convencerme de que solo fue un sueño.

Me levanté para atarme el pelo porque molestaba pero, cuando fijé mi vita en el árbol que se veía desde la ventana, pude jurar que Alec Vulturi me observaba desde ahí para después desaparecer en la inmensa oscuridad.

¿Eso fue un sueño... o fue la realidad?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Este capitulo no me quedo muy bien que digamos pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para... detallarlo aun mas.**

**No he actualizado porque no podía entrar a mi perfil, un pequeño problema de internet.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews!**

**Saludos!**

**PD: Cambie el nombre de mi cuenta, el otro no me gustaba mucho.**

***-Nixie-***


	9. Mente Vs Corazón

**_Mente vs Corazón _**_  
_

_La razón puede advertirnos sobre lo que conviene evitar; sólo el corazón nos dice lo que es preciso hacer- Joseph Joubert_

**Pov Alec**

No la podía quitar de mi cabeza, no podía... simplemente no podía. Tenia que irme, no soportaría verla con el chucho que tiene como novio.

Después de explicarle las cosas al amo Aro y a Jane, quien por cierto no se lo tomo muy bien, salí corriendo de la casa de los Cullen hasta Roma, el único lugar en el que me sentía libre.

Me adentré en un bosque algo oscuro, ya era de noche, pero fresco y algo acogedor. Me senté en una roca y contemple el cristalino lago que se extendía muy cerca de mi.

Era ridículo. Yo, Alec Vulturi, el vampiro mas calculador y temible de todo el mundo, huía por una simple híbrida... una simple híbrida que me cautivo con su mirada, su voz, su piel, sus labios...¡¿que estoy diciendo?!

Ella es una Cullen, un adefesio y un peligro para nuestro secreto. Mi hermana tal ves tenia razón, soy débil y una vergüenza para los Vulturis.

Pero... si es así... ¿porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella? El primer día en que la vi ella tenia un año pero aparentaba siete. Era tan bonita: su pelo estaba bien definido en bucles y de un precioso color cobrizo, sus ojos eran de un bello verde esmeralda. Aun recuerdo como temblaba en los brazos de su tío controlador de sentimientos, se veía tan frágil que me dieron ganas de abrazarla, acurrucarla en mi pecho y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que no iba a permitir que la lastimaran.

Cuando me entere de que volveríamos a Forcks por un corto tiempo me moleste. Sabía que ella estaría mas hermosa que nunca y es por eso que no quería ir, no quería terminar enamorado de la híbrida Cullen.

Planeaba evitarla pero mis planes se vieron frustrados cuando Aro nos la presento. Simplemente me quede sin palabras al verla, ¿cuando fue que la bella niña asustada se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita de mirada retadora?

Esos días fueron los peores. El aviso de que ella tenía novio me hizo sentir una extraña sensación en donde estaría mi corazón. Trate de ignorarla pero no podía evitar mirarla cuando dormía plácidamente en su cama. Mis intentos de ignorarla eran casi inútiles por lo que me reucé a mirarla pero, ese día en la biblioteca, no pude evitar ayudarla al ver que se desesperaba y se ponía nerviosa, esa actitud me hizo recordar a la pequeña niña asustadiza que lloraba en los brazos de su tío Jasper.

Cuando Aro nos informó sobre la cena, supe que no lo resistiría. No sabia el porque pero supe que estallaría en cualquier momento si ese chucho posaba sus labios en ella.

Después de varias explicaciones Aro me dejo ir, prometiéndole que mañana a primera hora volvería.

Suspiré mientras tiraba una piedra, haciendo que de sapitos en el lago.

¿Y si me gustaba? ¿y si ella me atraía? ¿que haré? Un Vulturi y una Cullen como pareja... habría mas posibilidades de que Caius se vistiera de mujer.

Suspiré rendido. Me dirigí a la casa de los Cullen pensando que la híbrida ya se habría ido a dormir.

Cuando entre me di cuenta de que ella y Demetri estaban jugando al ajedrez, con el resto de la familia como espectadores. Todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, de seguro por mi aspecto de cansado pero estaba débil a causa de no haberme alimentado lo suficiente.

-¿que paso Alec?-me preguntó Demetri con gesto de burla-¿no dormiste bien?-Felix soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de Demetri, eso me hizo enojar mas

-mejor cierren la boca si no quieren conocer el infierno-les advertí con una voz que haría temblar a cualquiera

-¿donde te habías metido?-me preguntó Caius en tono de reproche, suspiré

-Roma-respondí mientras me sentaba en el sillón, ya estaba demasiado irritado como para que me regañen

-¿Roma?-cuestionó Jane mientras bajaba las escaleras,temí al ver que estaba furiosa-así que Roma...-repitió,

En otro momento le habría explicado todo detalladamente y hasta aguantado sus gritos pero no estaba de humor

-Jane por favor-no tenía intención de suplicar pero no me quedaba otra

Por el rabillo del ojo pude notar las caras de incredulidad de las gemelas híbridas.

-este esta mas raro-oí que Nessie le susurro a Ninfa, y eso era cierto pero estoy raro a causa de su gemela

-por favor nada-me cortó Jane con enojo-es increíble lo débil que eres...-eso me hizo enojar aun mas de lo que ya estaba

-¡no soy débil!-objeté con molestia

-¡claro que si!-me gritó Jane hecha una furia-¡te debilitas ante cualquier zorra...!-esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso

-¡Jane!-le regañó Aro, sentí como mi enojo incrementaba a la furia

-ustedes a dormir-les ordenó Edward a las híbridas

-pero...-trató de objetar Nessie

-¡a dormir!-les volvió a gritar, ambas corrieron escaleras arriba

-escuchadme bien-le ordené a Jane, quien parecía querer cometer un asesinato... y sabia a la perfección a quien-vuelve a decirle así y juro que...

-¿me mataras?-me cortó mi hermana con burla

-si él no lo hace, lo haré yo-saltó el lector de mentes, Jane soltó una risa falsa pero se la notaba asustada

Sabía la razón. Los amos se podrían del lado de Edward, ademas de que ella tiene prohibido usar su don contra cualquiera de nosotros y los Cullen.

-Jane es en cerio-le dijo Aro con aires de preocupación-no vuelvas a insultarlas...

-¡pero si es la verdad!-se defendió Jane con una mirada furiosa-¡una movida de pollera y este estúpido ya cae ante los pies de esa maldita zorra...!-no pudo seguir porque me abalancé sobre ella

El estruendo que hizo el piso ante nuestros cuerpos despertó la curiosidad de la híbrida de ojos marrones, quien observaba desde el ultimo escalón. Demetri me separo de mi hermana y me las agarre con él mientras Renesmee subía rápidamente las escaleras con el terror y la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

Felix y Emmett nos separaron.

-¡sois unos niños!-gruñó Aro, era la primera ves que lo veía así de enojado-¡no se los puede tratar como adultos porque...!

-y Demetri se interpuso-oímos a la híbrida de ojos marrones, de seguro estaba en la habitación de Ninfa

-¡Renesmee a tu habitación!-le grióo Bella con enojo, lo siguiente que escuchamos fue un portazo

Todos quedamos en un profundo silencio hasta que me dirigí a la salida.

-¿a donde vas?-me cuestionó Marco, yo lo ignoré

-¡Alec!-ese era Caius pero yo ya estaba en medio del bosque

Sabia que tendría serios problemas pero ahora solo quería estar solo.

Me recosté el las ramas de un árbol que daba justo al frente de la habitación de la híbrida.

Estaba dormida. Me adentré a su habitación para verla mas de cerca. Estaba tan hermosa que, simplemente, no tenia palabras para explicar lo hermosa e inocente que estaba.

-Alec-por un momento me aterré al escuchar que había susurrado mi nombre, pero me relajé al ver que seguía dormida

Me invadió una sensación extraña en el pecho. Ella estaba soñando conmigo, con un Vulturi. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro, una sonrisa que esperaba no desapareciera mas.

-Cullen-susurré, ella se revolvió un poco en su cama

Me arrodille a su lado. Me acercaba poco a poco con deseo, anhelaba esos labios que me llamaban desde la primera ves que la vi, siendo tan solo una niña.

-Alec-volvió a susurrar entre sueños

-shhh-le puse un dedo en los labios para que guardara silencio, a pesar de estar completamente dormida

Comencé a cortar los centímetros poco a poco hasta que, después de mucho tiempo, la bese. Sus labios, suaves y dulces, me derretían ante el contacto. Una extraña sensación de calor en mi pecho me invadió, era tan agradable que temí separarme de la híbrida pero ella necesitaba aire. Con algo de tristeza me separé de ella.

-Alec-volvió a susurrar, me sorprendió percibir un toque de tristeza en sus rasgos

-descansa, pequeña híbrida-le dije mientras volvía al árbol en el que estaba con anterioridad

Contemple como despertaba de golpe, parecía confundida. Se dirigió hacia su tocador pero, sin que lo llegara a pensar, volteó hacia donde yo estaba. Rápidamente corrí hacia el medio del bosque, esperando a que ella no hubiera llegado a verme.

Comencé a reaccionar. Acababa de besar a la Cullen y, para empeorar las cosas, no quería detener ese beso.

¿Que me estaba pasando? ¿Porque me siento así de... raro? Tal ves exista una mínima posibilidad de que yo, Alec Vulturi, me halla enamorado de la híbrida. Y si es así, tendré que elegir... la mente me dice los Vulturis... pero el corazón, mi muerto corazón, suspira el nombre de Ninfa Cullen.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que les guste y voy a tardar algunos días mas en actualizar (culpen al colegio!)**

**Besos y espero sus reviews!**


End file.
